


Keep it Secret

by Laylay000



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylay000/pseuds/Laylay000
Summary: This is Courtney's Journey from NXT to the Main Roster.She will be in Total Divas (I liked the fist and second season).There may be a love interest or she may already have one it will happen later on in the story.So I hope people check out my story and I really am serious about this one so I hope people enjoy.*I NEED CO-AUTHOR'S FOR THIS TO HELP OUT A LITTLE BIT*Disclaimer:I own nothing if I did we would have more talented wrestlers and better booking





	1. Description of OC

Name:Courtney Monae Jones

Ring Name:Minx

Gender: Female

Age:20

Birth:October 13

Nick Name(s):CJ,Pixie,and Tinkerbell

Wrestling Nick Name(s):Voodoo Queen,Hot Mess Minx,Psycho,Black Hearted Vixen,Indie Darling, Haired Beauty,Queen of Chaos,Killer Queen and Cheshire Minx

Place of origin:New Orleans,Louisiana

Height:5'2 3/4

Weight:125 pounds

Bra Size:32C

Shoe size:4

Dress size:4

Body Measurements:32-24-33 inches 

Hair color: Brown but has it dyed

Hair length: About Little past Middle back

Appearance:She looks like Amanda Cerny and has her body type with a bigger butt.She has her hair dyed ombre with it going from black to dark purple.

Tone of Voice:Her voice would be like Madilyn Bailey's but she has a southern/Cajun accent that she hides

Eye color:Brown

Nationality:American but comes from Greek,Italian,Puerto rican,African,French,  German,and Irish descent

Hobbies:Reading,Singing,Dancing,Cooking,Playing Video Games,Drawing/Crafting,Watching Wrestling and Anime,Shopping,Playing Soccor and Baseball and Cheerleading

Tattoos:[Upper Inner Left Arm](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/27/30/71/273071875e7a24ddd0166069c2efd32e--disney-tattoos-sleeve-ideas-disney-quote-tattoo-ideas.jpg),[Back of Left shoulder](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/19/4f/30/194f3086b25961b8bfcae80efd67d021--symbol-tattoos-a-tattoo.jpg),[Right ankle](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d4/dd/be/d4ddbe3192c4a57fbb41b005335e9523--tattoos-for-women-foot-bracelet-tattoos-for-women.jpg),[Left side of calf on right leg](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e8/65/79/e8657920a21b657dca6bfef541f1bced--afro-puff-tattoo-mania.jpg),and [Right Arm](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a0/9a/ca/a09acad23ef3602dc29f95c0bde9544a--tattoo-concealer-camo-tattoo.jpg)

Skills: High Flyer,Striker,MMA Background,and contortionist like flexibility

Social Media:

Youtube-CJ The Pixie:A channel she started in 2010 where she uploads training sessions,gaming,cooking,fitness,cosplays, beauty,unboxings,host streams and podcast,diys,vlogs,and Q & A's.She collabs with her friends that's vary from celebrities to wrestlers to models. Subscribers:9,455,382

Twitter-@Pixie_Minx:She uploads fitness,cosplays,finished recipes,and Tweets about stuff going on. Followers:5,456,238

Website-Pixieminx.net:Sells Merch and tells people about upcoming streams,podcast,and meet ups.Posts her recipes and fitness videos.People can post pictures of there finished recipes and them wearing merch.People can also play games and stream video games.

Wrestling Career:She started wrestling independently for multiple indie promotions like NJPW,ROH,CZW,DGJ,Shimmer,and other Indy circuits in and out of of the United States and started to dominate the indie circuit.She also had a one year stunt with TNA where she became the youngest knockout champion.In 2013, WWE reached out to her and offered a developmental contract but the catch was that she had to do there new TV show on E called Total Divas she agreed after alot of persuasion.

Other Career:She also has modeled in fashion and fitness magazines and also has done interviews for wrestling and fitness magazines for all the places she has worked at and has done some solo modeling and interviews in magazines as a part time fitness and victoria secret model.She also has done cameos and guest starred and starred on popular TV shows and movies.(Was a disney kid and barney kid)

Heel or Face:Tweener

Entrance Theme song:[Hot mess by christy hemme](//www.youtube.com/embed/kMyShojaazc)

Entrance:She walks out and [hits a twirl or two](http://25.media.tumblr.com/2d5ca1c71c8c75580ce7159c48e9f209/tumblr_mkutgr8pRu1s0teago2_400.gif) while slapping the fans hands down the ramp then walks up the steps to the middle of the ropes and [hits a split then getting in the ring](https://sportsmusicwomen.files.wordpress.com/2015/01/h7r4.gif) or [does a split on the ropes then gets in the ring](https://universoofwrestling.files.wordpress.com/2014/09/rebel-tna-ass.gif) then walks to the turnbuckle and hits a [pose](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/50/90/28/509028b0c04c1082e72134535f9461f0--fitness-girls-girl-power.jpg) with a [rock and roll hand sign](http://media.gettyimages.com/vectors/rock-and-roll-hand-gesture-vector-id165967705?s=170667a).(If she comes out first she waits on the ropes [pose 1](https://www.polyvore.com/m/thing?.embedder=8212967&.svc=copypaste-and&id=145480394) & [pose 2](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/83/be/d8/83bed83045571cecc9629ee2a809d1ac.jpg))

Finisher moves: [Pixie Press](//www.youtube.com/embed/fegyRp58pI4) [Cajun Splash](//www.youtube.com/embed/RBJrXWk8kiA) [Curse Breaker](//www.youtube.com/embed/OotHc75NTRI)-adopted from Melina

Submission: [Louisiana Sunrise](//www.youtube.com/embed/NjF6GGHpWIA)-adopted from Gail Kim [MCH](//www.youtube.com/embed/NhpSHRjqpos)(Minx Choke Hold)

Trained by:Gail Kim,Cheerleader Melissa,Melina,AJ Styles,Finn Balor, and Wild Samoans Wrestling School


	2. Signing to WWE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the little filler chapter.

Courtney couldn't believe the email she received and phonecall she just got out of. So the story goes like this. She woke up and cooked some breakfast, then took a shower and put on some clothes. She decided to check her emails first to see if anything new happened. She saw that she had a couple of new emails from friends and one from a account she didn't know. So, she did what any smart person would do. She open it and read.

'Dear Ms.Jones,

        We are sending you this email to inform you we were scouting international talent and noticed that you were highly recommended by multiple promotions. So we are asking you to give us a phonecall or come down to WWE Headquarters in Stanford, CT to discuss your WWE contract if you want to sign.

Sincerely,

Paul Levesque

Executive Vice President of Talent, Live Events and Creative'

Courtney was shocked to sum up her feelings. She had been in the Indies for close to 8 years now and she was the Indie darling who you would think of when you thought of Indie wrestling. She only made a few television appearances for TNA in open challenges for the knockouts title and the rare squash match, but she never thought that WWE would want her as a wrestler. So, she called the number on the screen and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello," said a feminine voice.

"Hi, this is Courtney Jones. I was sent a email about a contract signing for WWE," Courtney stated politely. Well, as politely as she could get.

"Ahh yes. You will be discussing the contract with me. And before you ask who I am, I am Stephanie McMahon!"

Courtney about dropped her phone and fainted."Oh, hello, and you said you wanted to talk to about the contract. See what the guidelines and major points of the contract are."

        So they discussed the contract and the do's and don'ts of WWE and the wellness policy. But the thing that really caught here ear was the catch of said contract.

"We also would like you to join a new show of ours called 'Total Divas'. It stars on the E network and stars some of the Divas on the main roster and we are bringing up two newbies to join. So, we wanted to ask if you wanted to Join?" 

        Courtney thought about this for a moment. She wanted to go to the WWE to wrestle, not be on a reality TV show. But it could be a good way to get get her name out there. She didn't know what to say.

"I don't really know if I want to do the show!"

"We will pay you double of the average salary you will receive and allow you to discuss/create your character!"

"I would enjoy that. But, also, can I do NXT?" Courtney asked hopefully.

"You will sign but you want to be in NXT?" Stephanie asked with a confused tone

"Yes,"

"What if we strike a deal that you do some things on the main roster and do NXT?" Stephanie bargained.

Courtney pondered on this for about ten seconds before she answered,"Sure, I am okay with that!"

"Okay, good. Nice speaking with you, Courtney. Can't wait to meet you-"

" Wait! I may not be able to make it down there for a while since I have to pack and move down there. And also, can I make a video of me saying I signed to the WWE or not?" Courtney knew she was asking a lot of Stephanie McMahon, but she wanted as much as she could get.

"By what time are you going to make it there? And no you can not! We want it to be a surprise for the viewers and WWE Universe that you signed!"

"Okay. I should be unpacked and ready to film by April 4th!" Courtney stated, a little sad she couldn't tell her friends.

"Okay, we can have you start filming on April 5th at the Sandy Relief Party that the WWE is attending!"

"Okay, I will be there. Am I riding with anyone? Because it might take longer if I have to get a car,"

"You probably will ride with the other Newbies or on you own!" Stephanie guessed.

"Okay. I can't wait to be there. Thank you for this oppertunity. Goodbye, Mrs. McMahon,"

"Goodbye." and with that Stephanie hung up.

        Courtney put down her phone on her coffee table and squealed. But she didn't squeal for long. She had some packing to do.


	3. Total Divas-Season 1 Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first ever episode of Total Divas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Name)-  
> This means that the character is in a confessional and they are personally talking
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------^Page Break to seperate parts of stories

INTROS

Nikki and Brie

(Nikki)- I am Nikki Bella.

(Brie)-And I am Brie Bella.

(Together)- And we're the Bella twins.

(Nikki)- We are WWE Divas. Sports Entertainers. We are Broadway with body slams. Not only do we get to travel the world. We get to walk the red carpets, attend charities, mingle with Celebrities. It's like a dream come true. When we walk out that ring, there is this energy. You just get this feeling in your body that I don't even know how to describe it. It's a drug and I'm addicted to it.

(Brie)- Nikki and I left the WWE for 11 months. The other girls are definitely mad we came back.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Trinity and Ariane

(Ariane)- I am Ariane. Trinity and I make the Funkadactlys. Trinity is my sister from another mister.

(Trinity)- You're like the mouth piece and I'm like the action.

(Ariane)- Since The Bella Twins have been on hiatus, The Funkadactlys have definitely become the fan favorites. The competition is out of control when it comes to TV time

(Trinity)- The ultimate goal is to become the best Diva ever in the ring. I'm gonna beat those Bella's.

(Ariane)- In the Divas Division, you have like a hierarchy. You have the people who are at the top, who are like the face of the company. Then you have the mid-card who are not quite there yet, you have Veterans who have been here for years.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nattie

(Nattie)- My name is Nattie. I come from WWE royalty. They're called the Hart Family. My family has synonymous with Greatness. Being a Diva is in my blood. I've Trained for almost 13 years.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
7 days till WrestleMania, New York, NY

(Nattie)- Wrestlemania is one of the biggest events of the year. So much production goes into it just days before. And leading up to it, we have charities, we have press, and we have all these different campaigns. Everything from Anti-bullying, to our reading challenge. This is the most exciting time of the year. It's the one show where everybody gives it their all and strives to make it to the top to be on this show. It's pretty crazy but I love it.

Brie and Nattie

"We do have two new girls coming from the L.A Camp. They are developmental so they've been in the ring for a few months and we also have a girl coming from the indies who is not going to be here until the Sandy Relief party and you know we thought that the best person to show them around for the week…would be you." Jane said to Nattie who held a smile on her face but it was very much fake.

(Nattie)- Seriously Jane? 'Nattie we love you so much. You're such a leader. You're such a veteran. We want you to be in charge of the new girls and teach them everything you know and teach them all your secrets and just make them amazing so they can take your spot.

"Mark." Brie said as she walked toward them.

"There she is." Mark said and gave her a hug.

Brie smiled as Nattie stood up and walk over to hug her.

"Nattie" Brie said as she hugged her friend.

"Brie. I heard about your match congrats." She smiled and Brie nodded happily. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thank you Nattie."

"So I have to tell you something. I guess there are some new girls coming up.

"Have you seen them?" she asked her.

"No. there coming soon I guess. I mean we're all excited that we have new girls coming in. But…" Nattie said.

"I guess." Brie nodded but rolled her eyes.

(Brie)- Newbies aren't divas yet but they're trying to be.

"I don't want Jane to think I don't like the new girls. But…" Nattie chuckled.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'2 days till WrestleMania'

Courtney wears a black strapless gown that had diamonds under the bust and a slit up the leg with a pair of plain black heels is seen getting out of the limo with Eva and Jojo and sees white flashes as people take pictures. "Wow." Courtney looks around in amazement.

(Courtney)-Hi My name is Courtney. I am 20 years old and have been wrestling for almost 10 years and was in the indies for 7 years.

"Courtney! Courtney! Over here!" Paparazzi yells. Courtney grins and waves.

(Courtney)-If you haven't noticed I already have a fan-base from me being in tv shows,with my youtube channel,and indie wrestling.I would say my fans are the best fans and I am blessed to have them.

"Woah. You guys clean up nice!" Brie said as all the girls except Courtney,who was talking to the paparazzi, hug each other.

"Thank you." Jojo smiled at the older girl who smiled back.

(Nikki)-Here comes the new poster child. I thought Eva was supposed to be this blond bombshell. And all of a sudden it's just…fiery red hair. I…what?"

(Courtney)-Eva Marie's hair looks really really does suits her.I am glad I am not the only diva with on Total Divas with a unique hair color.

The Bella's saw Courtney walking up behind Eva and Jojo. She walked up and greeted greeted her back.

(Nikki)-Now we have this new diva who is hot with a rocking body,has tattoos,and a unique hair color. Like Eva wasn't enough competition.

Before they knew it was time to walk the red carpet and do a couple of interviews.

Courtney walked on by herself and posed for pictures as was instructed by some of the photographers. She also took some photos with some of the superstars as well as other celebrities there.

"So how was your first red carpet?" She asked Eva and Jojo who were freaking out with excitement.

"That was great. I wanna go back out and do it again." Eva laughed and she joined.

"That feeling never goes away trust me!"

"You've been on red carpets before?" Jojo asked.

"Well I get invited to alot of red carpets being in cameos for shows and being a youtube personality.I am no stranger to the glitz and glam of red carpets." She smiled. "Well don't worry you'll have plenty of Red Carpets to go to. Have fun guys." She hugged the other newbies and decided to do her own thing and mingle around the celebrities and the rest of the superstars.

She saw most of her co-workers at the party. She catched up and took pictures with Jon, Colby, and Joe who were there.

After taking photos and doing some interviews with some divas,celebrities,and She caught back up with Eva and Jojo and took some pictures with them and talked to them.

Meanwhile, Steve Tisch, the owner of the NY Giants, talks with the Bellas. "You see the three newbies over there?" Nikki asks.

"Look how comfortable they are."

(Nikki)-We need to get out intimidation on. We are veterans

Courtney walks over to Jon, Colby and Joe to hang out with them. Eva Marie and Jojo were taking pictures with one of the celebrities but then Nikki comes over. "I don't mean to photo bomb but I need some more champagne." Nikki gives a glass to Eva. "Oh and Brie needs a glass too. She's really thirsty."

(Courtney)- Hell no, I wouldn't let them boss me around like or not. You don't treat people like that…that only shows how much of a bitch you can be.

(Eva Marie)-Are you kidding me right now? Like bitch, please.

Eva Marie and Jojo come back with the Bella's champagne. "Wait a minute." Nikki says as she takes some photos with taking more than needed.

Courtney walks over to the Bella's. "That was uncalled for." She says with disapproval while Nikki shrugs and smiles.

(Nikki)-Well look at the Newbie trying to boss people around

(Eva Marie)-That will only happen one time. One.

Jojo and Eva give them their drinks. "Thank you!" Nikki says

"So much!" Brie says

(Courtney)-Jeez, it's like they are full of themselves because they are dating big time superstars like really just because you date someone with power doesn't mean you get power

Courtney walks with the other new girls. "Don't let them walk all over you just because you're new.I'm here for you girls.I am also a newbie but I am way more experienced in the wrestling business then those two"

Eva Marie and Jojo thank her and hug her. "That will only happen one time though." Eva Marie says as Courtney nods.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
WrestleMania Day

(Brie) -Wrestlemania is the biggest event in our entire careers.

(Courtney)- This moment is everything to me.I have been to plenty of wrestlemanias but having the experience to see everyone's hard-work pay off and being able to be this upclose to the production is amazing.

Nattie and the girls were up on the sky box watching the entire show. After the Undertakers match, They hear the announcers about to talk about the next match.

"Ok! The Bella's are up! The Bella's are up!" Nattie exclaimed as the match ends.

As they wait…All of a sudden, John Cena's theme music comes on and the crowd goes wild.

(Nattie)- I know something's not right here because all of a sudden, I see John Cena out in the ring. This was supposed to be where the girls have their match.

"Weren't they supposed to be before this?" Jojo asked

"Yeah. Let's see what's going on." Nattie said and led the girls to the locker room.

"What happened? You guys should be up right now." Eva said and took a seat next to the Bellas.

"When are you going out?" Nattie asked.

"Uh, never." Ariane said.

"We got cut." Nikki said frowning.

"Why?" Courtney asked.

"The match before us took all the time." Brie said as the rest of the girls looked upset and disappointed.

"Guys I'm sorry. That's horrible."

"I feel like if I show any emotion, I'm going to lose it. Like for real I will lose it." Nikki said as her eyes begin to get watery.

"I'm so sorry you guys." Nattie says.

(Nikki)- This was going to be Brie and I's first WrestleMania match. For it to be taken away like that, it hurts.

"I mean you work that hard and you have this happen…it sucks." Brie said

Courtney nodded and looked over at Trinity, who was sitting next to her. She hugged her close as she noticed that she is about to tear up.

"You can try again next year?. There is always next year." Courtney whispered to her and she nodded before standing up.

"I gotta take a second." Trinity said and walked out. Ariane got up to go after her and comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Tell me what you think of Courtney so far in the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I own nothing and this is my first real story


End file.
